


Special

by NMartin



Series: Supercat [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shopping, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has always hated Kara's clothes, and decides that she needs a makeover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

Kara entered her apartment with what she considered too many shopping bags, exhausted after a day following the blonde around the city in search for the best and most delicate clothes. After days insisting that Kara needed to change her looks, Cat had decided to spend one day of visiting shop after shop, all of them with clothes that costed more than the girl’s rent.

“This isn’t for you, Keira. It’s for me.” the woman had said as she entered one of the stores. Business clothing hung on the wall, perfectly ordered by colors and shades. From black, navy blue and grey, to pale pink, beige and white, suits, blouses and skirts were neatly folded on the shelves. The assistant gasped slightly, she had never entered a shop like this. “I couldn’t stand seeing you in anymore cardigans they hurt my eyes.” Cat added, walking towards the saleswoman. “Barbara, I need you to find something appropriate for Keira. I loathe her fashion sense and she needs something that would suit my assistant, maybe dark colors?”

“I’ll see what I can do, Miss Grant.” the saleswoman smiled and turned to the girl, making a gesture for her to follow. “Keira, please follow me, I need to take your measurements.”

“Actually it’s Kar—”

“No need for that, Barbara.” Cat interrupted her, tired of not receiving any attention. “She has a size four and I know her measurements, so just take the suits for her to try them on. We are on a rush, this mess needs more work than just changing her clothes.”

The girl left and Kara turned towards the woman, brows raised in surprise. “Miss Grant, how do you know my measurements?” she questioned,   _ She doesn’t even know my name! _

“As you are going to accept National City’s Writer of the Year Award for me on Saturday, I cannot let the whole city see my assistant dressed as a decorated cupcake representing me onstage.”

“Wait, wh— You’re not going to the ceremony?!”

“Why would I go and accept a simple local award when I have a Pulitzer?”

“But Miss Grant, I cannot do that, I— There will be lots of people! And you—  _ I’ll _ have to give a speech, Miss Grant!” the girl complained, oblivious to the suits.

“Oh, don’t make such drama about it, Keira. The speech is already written.” the woman spoke, checking her mail on her smartphone. She did not take her eyes off the screen as the saleswoman appeared again, but she caught a glimpse of pink from the corner of her eye. “You can go and put that salmon horror you call blouse on its shelf again, Barbara.” she told, making the woman sigh. She left the blouse on a desk and then turned to Kara, showing her three suits.

“I think you should try the black one first, with this white shirt. It’s smart and not too loud, perfect for the ceremony.” Barbara explained as Cat stood up and walked out of the shop, holding her phone on her ear. Kara entered the dressing room and changed clothes, shifting her weight awkwardly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. “What do you think, Keira?” the woman asked from behind the door.

“Actually, it’s Kara. Miss Grant still doesn’t know my name.”

“Oh, she does. She just loves annoying people. Can I look?”

“Yeah…” she muttered, watching the woman poke her head into the dressing room through the mirror. She bit her lip and turned, not knowing what to say. “I’m not sure.”

“You look great. I’m sure Miss Grant will love it.”

“Really?”

“Of course. In fact, I’m sure she doesn’t hate your looks as much as she says.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re usually full of businesspeople buying in our shop, but she called yesterday so we closed for an hour so you two could be alone here. Also, she has never brought an assistant here, unless it is to pick up her new suits. So you must be really special to her…” Kara felt her cheeks burn. “And for the way you’re blushing she is special to you too, huh?”

“I— I admire her.”

“I used to say that about my girl crushes, darling.”

“I’m not— I’m straight.”

“Yeah, that’s what I used to say about my friend Kathryn in my twenties too. Now I’m married to her, we live in a large house and we have four kids. You’re too young for kids, of course, but if you want to have a try with Miss Grant I suggest you make a move.”

“But I like men.”

“Kids these days… Bisexuality, Kara. Google it.” the woman laughed, straightening the collar of the girl’s shirt once more before turning and walking out of the room.


End file.
